lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Zapper (TV series)
|first = The First Adventure |last = |basedon = Zapper by Trail's sister |rating = |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = Trail Blazer Studios |channel = Frick TV |run = July 2020 - present |runtime = 30 minutes |prev = }} |succ = }} Zapper is an upcoming 2020 animated science fiction superhero drama TV series based on the childhood character Zapper created by the sister of Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner and composer. The series will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is a spin-off of Cloud Man and will be released on Frick TV, with the first season scheduled to premiere in July of 2020. Synopsis Set 2 months after the events of Cloud Man season one, Dave Walker continues protecting the city as the superhero Zapper to stop local and catastrophic threats. While fighting some newfound foes, Zapper is lead to follow a mysterious case that will lead to deadly consequences and unearthing mysterious from his past. Voice Cast and Characters * as Dave Walker / Zapper : A former data collector at the electric power plant who became an investigative journalist for the news station that his former colleague, Arthur Gibson, worked at. Walker gained flight and electricity powers due to the power plant explosion after investigating the plant. Walker continues to fight crime in the city and sets out to solve a mysterious case that leads to dangerous new enemies and a looming mystery from his past. The character was created by Trail's sister and is influenced by . More to be added Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - The First Adventure : To be added * Ep. 02 - Night of the Ninja : To be added * Ep. 03 - Reign of the Screacher : To be added * Ep. 04 - Attack of Dreadful Dork : To be added * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be added * Ep. 06 - Flight of the Crazy Clown : To be added * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be added * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be added * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be added * Ep. 10 - The Final Battle : To be added Trivia * The character Zapper was created by Trail's sister during his childhood, and headlined his comic book series, which influenced Trail to create the original Cloud Man comics, spawning this TV series for Zapper as a result. ** Trail and his sister also had the Zapper and Cloud Man comics crossover, and that influenced Trail to include Zapper in the ''Cloud Man'' TV series to honor the comics. * The series takes aspects and plot details from the original Zapper comics The Adventures of the Zapper, The Adventures of Zapper and the Night of the Ninja, The Adventures of Zapper and the Plot of the Screacher, The Adventures of Zapper and the Attack of Doo-Doo Dork, The Adventures of Zapper: Flight of the Crazy Clown, and The Adventures of Zapper: The Final Battle for the episodes The First Adventure, Night of the Ninja, Reign of the Screacher, Attack of Dreadful Dork, Flight of the Crazy Clown, and The Final Battle, respectively, in addition to new stories being used for the remainnig episodes. * The TV series will be available to stream on The LMMCU after each season premieres on Frick TV. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Frick TV Category:Zapper Category:Cloud Man Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero shows Category:Superheroes Category:Drama Category:Childhood Inspirations Category:TV-PG Category:July Category:2020 Category:Upcoming